


Normal

by L122ytorch



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark discovers one more way that he isn't "normal."





	1. Chapter 1

The sideways glances were becoming harder to ignore, and the fact that Clark had super-powered hearing didn't help. Gym had become unbearable, and it wasn't just because he was famously uncoordinated. Unfortunately, every gym class ended with a five minute shower, and after football practice, the guys took even longer showers. 

One day before reaching the gymnasium, Clark hurried down the hall and caught up with Pete. He wrapped his large hand around the strap of his backpack in an attempt to squeeze out his nervous energy. "Hey Pete," he grinned, but there was anxiety behind it. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure Clark, anything," Pete smiled back. 

Kent wasn't sure how to word this and he was running out of time before the bell rang. He gulped, swallowed down his fear and asked despite his trepidation. 

"I hear a lot of guys talking about me Pete..."

His lifelong friend's eyebrows knitted together. "How do you mean man?" 

"In the shower, sometimes I catch guys...looking... down there...at my..."

"Woah," Pete put up a warning hand. "Keep it down."

Clark blushed fiercely, he had been whispering, but looked around nervously at Pete's warning. No one seemed to be within earshot. Still, Clark leaned closer to Pete to continue the conversation before his nerve disappeared. 

"Is there something wrong with me Pete? Do I not look...normal?"

"You're just assuming I've looked?" 

"C'mon Pete, we're best friends, we've known each other since we were five, and we've been in gym together forever. There's nothing wrong with a quick glance right?" 

Pete shook his head, as if to mentally brush away these unwanted thoughts, but thankfully, he still answered. 

"Look Clark, you're normal, you're actually more than normal. You're a big guy and you have big...equipment. There's nothing wrong with that. Don't let what the guys say phase you, they're just jealous. Now let's get to gym," Pete said hurriedly, pushing open the locker room door just as the bell rang.

"You should do some research," Pete continued once they were changed and in the gym lifting weights. "The internet is a magical place man."

Clark just stared at Pete with thinly veiled shock. "What kind of things do you...research?" Clark asked, grateful that they were off to the side, away from the crowd of gray-clad crow classmates. 

"I research girls man, duh," Pete laughed as if Clark were the last one in on a very important joke. "It's good material to keep my right hand busy, if you know what I mean."

The farmboy bit his lip, and looked at Pete with questions in his eyes. 

"You can't tell me that you don't..." Pete asked, after a long stretch of awkward silence.

Clark gulped, and rather than answer the question, posed one of his own. "Do...I mean...do guys our age...do that often?" 

Pete huffed out a breath in disbelief, then reigned in his expression of surprise and cleared his throat. "Yeah man, that's all that guys our age do, or think about doing. But look...hey...maybe you're a late bloomer, don't be embarrassed."

Could Pete read minds? Apparently, because Clark felt like crawling into his own skin and never coming out. He felt horrendously embarrassed and had a beautiful rosy flush to accompany that feeling. 

So, not only was he "bigger" than other guys, but he never masturbated either. Being an alien was one thing, one very big, very hard to swallow thing. Each new power created a host of new problems to deal with. And now on top of all of that, Clark was a freak, or at least that's what he was now telling himself. 

Finally, Phys Ed was over and the hoard of gray students walked towards the locker room. With a heavy sigh and bent head, Clark trudged towards the showers once inside. He found a secluded corner, well, as secluded as a locker room shower could get, and started soaping up. This time though, he allowed his amazing hearing to wander around the locker room. His ears piqued when he heard two jocks at the other end of the showers talking about him. 

"Fuck, that Kent is hot as hell," he heard one of them say, recognizing the voice as Jeremy's. "You gay now?" Whitney asked. "For him I would be," Jeremy laughed and Clark's stomach twisted. "He's got those amazing cock-sucker lips, that tight ass, and a huge cock." 

"You're unbelievable," Whitney responded. "Oh give me a break," Jeremy shot back. "You can't tell me that you've never let your eyes linger on that uncut monster? Dude must be eight inches soft. Can you imagine how big he is hard?" 

"Maybe he's a shower and not a grower, probably doesn't get any bigger hard," Whitney speculated. 

"Fuck do I wanna find out," Jeremy groaned. 

"Gross."

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't let him blow you if he offered."

"Fine, yeah, I'd let him blow me, but that's it. Great...now you've got me thinking about fucking guys, way to go."

"Yo! Earth to Clark!" Pete punched Clark's shoulder, "the water's freezing, let's go, we're going to be late."

Clark nodded, toweled off fast and got dressed even faster. His mind was abuzz with a thousand things and in his chest, a lingering seed of depression had been planted. He didn't want to be any more different than he had to be, and he was. Not to mention, realizing that other guys were thinking about him...that way...was, a revelation to be sure. If teenagers were as horny as Pete had suggested, then he wasn't surprised. The question was, why wasn't he? 

+++

Clark had spent the next week and a half walled off from the real world, avoiding friends and "conducting research." 

He'd snuck off with a laptop and hid away in the loft. He felt a little sick about it, but he finally got up the guts to "search" up things "about girls." He scrolled, read, watched videos, but none of it had an effect on him. Clark even shut his eyes and thought of Lana, thought of Chloe, and nothing. He loved them, felt affection for them, could see that they were attractive, but it didn't make him hard. 

With a groan of frustration, Clark shook his head and decided to change his search. This time, he looked up what other guys looked like. Pete was right, Clark was bigger than most of them and they were porn stars for cripe's sake. The videos he found for this search were more interesting though...his eyes lingered on the men, doing other things, with other men, and a warm tingling spread through his body, but that was it.

Clark was so frustrated that he felt like crying. He couldn't talk to his parents about this, he sure as hell couldn't go to a doctor, and it's not like he could just walk up to Lana and say, "hey, mind stripping and kissing me to help me see if I can get hard and have sex like humans?" 

The depression that bloomed almost two weeks ago was only growing, only now, Clark was also frustrated and angry. He was ET but he definitely couldn't call home and ask questions.

The young man was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the footfall of another's approach. 

"Clark?" Lex asked, only about four feet from his friend, his hands in his pockets, a look of concern on his face. 

Kent turned, caught off-guard, his face betraying the embarrassment and frustration he felt. His mouth was dry, the laptop was closed in his lap and angry tears threatened to spill out the corners of his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Lex asked, the concern on his face growing by the second as he hovered nearer. 

Clark lowered his head, tossed the laptop aside, and dreaded having to lie to his friend once again. It's all he seemed to be doing to Lex and it was unbearable. He ran his hands over his face and took a breath.

The older man sensed Clark's hesitation and sat gingerly next to him on the worn red couch. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lex offered. 

A tear fell from Clark's eyes and he wiped it away lightning fast. 

"I..." Clark wrung his hands. "I'm just frustrated Lex," he said in a near whisper. 

"Why? About what?" Lex couldn't help himself, his curiosity ever-present and pushing him forward. 

Clark shook his head slightly and inched closer to Lex on the sofa. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted Lex's black Armani warmth to swallow them both whole. "Sometimes I feel so alone Lex," Clark admitted, "like no one can relate to me and I can't relate to anyone." 

"Clark," Lex spoke his name softly, his hand moving to massage Clark's left shoulder, "every teenager feels like that at some point or another. And I'm sure that being adopted doesn't make it any easier." 

Kent nodded sadly, but Lex could feel that there was more to it than that. 

"For what it's worth, I've always felt that we relate to one another," he offered a small smile. "There may be a lot that we don't have in common, but I feel safe with you Clark and I want you to know that you'll always be safe with me. I'm here for you. For whatever you want, whatever you need," the words surprised even Lex as they came unbidden from his lips. 

Clark's breath caught in his throat. Lex's hand on his shoulder felt so warm and anchoring and it made him groan with want. "Those are some strong words Lex," Kent said almost breathlessly. 

If Lex wasn't hallucinating, which he didn't think he was, Clark's eyes were several shades darker than usual...and...he had...groaned...in a manner that sounded lustful. What the fuck was going on? 

"I mean those words Clark," Lex was never one to renege on his word and that wasn't about to change. "Whatever it is, I want to help, but I also don't want to push too hard and push you away."

Clarity returned to Kent's eyes, cutting through the haze of Lex lust enveloping him. Luthor's words struck a chord in his chest. Of course. How could Clark not recognize that Lex saw him retreat anytime Lex got too close to the truth? It only deepened the ocean of guilt churning in his chest. They were friends, best friends, and all he did was hide. 

Lex's eyes were steel gray, but still managed to hold warmth, sincerity, and openness. He was so close, the expensive cologne that typically clung to his neck wafted to the space between them. One of the very few times that Clark had gotten hard in the past was after he had saved Lex from the river. The memory lived on in Clark's dreams, and could be recalled vividly...the way Lex's chest felt beneath his hands, the desperation clawing at his ribs, the pleas for Lex to live, the feel of his cold lips pressed against his.

"Earth to Clark..." Lex leaned in, taking note of the glazed over look in Clark's eyes and how it melted away upon his verbal intrusion. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to zone out there. I want to talk, to ask...things...but for now, while I figure out my own head, I'd just like a hug," Clark smiled warmly. The kind of smile that made Lex feel high. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Clark's broad shoulders and savored the weight of Clark's hands on his back. He knew that Clark's arms were steel beneath soft flesh and it made his heart clench, not out of fear, but out of wonder. 

This young man was something else. Always keeping Lex on his toes, and that was a rarity. But there was this weight, this dark cloud that seemed to follow Clark around, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And that was perhaps what Lex could relate to the most. 

Begrudgingly, Lex let his arms fall and Clark's followed. 

"I'm sorry Lex...I just need more time to..."

"It's okay Clark, we all have bad days," Lex reassured. "And you're not alone," he squeezed Clark's shoulder to emphasize that point. "Come over sometime and shoot some pool with me. It gets lonely at the castle," Lex said standing.

Clark smiled. "Absolutely."

"See ya Lex."

"See ya Clark," Lex straightened his tie and descended down the loft steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark's next move was to do the unthinkable. 

He was so tired of feeling like a freak in every aspect of his life, he'd at least had some expectation that his sex life would be normal, but it wasn't. He was big - too big. And never really felt arousal. Sometimes when he stood in the sphere of space that Lex occupied, he'd feel something crackle between them, but that was it. 

Oddly enough, Kent could still feel Lex's hug, even though that was two weeks ago. Those arms clad in the finest jet black shirt, wrapped around him like warm steel. He could have stayed that way forever, burying his head in the crook of Lex's neck, letting Lex's cool body consume him. But he didn't, just tried to cement the hug in his memory and move on. 

That's what he'd do today, move on, move forward, try to get some damned answers. Undoubtedly, this led Clark down the long driveway, through Crenshaw's field, past the little stream, through a field just turning green beneath the touch of spring - and to the caves.

Lex was only getting more and more suspicious at how Clark so easily managed to find his way inside the caves. His security detail was no match for super speed, at the mansion or at the caves. Kent could tell that being left in the dark, that being caught off guard, was not something Lex liked or was used to. As solid as Lex's poker face was, Clark could feel the irritation strumming beneath the surface, he could see hints of frustration in the tilt of Lex's lips or the sharpness of his gaze. One of his "thousand watt smiles," was usually enough to clear the storm clouds though. 

But with each passing day, each unexplained disappearance, each poorly cobbled together excuse, he knew that their friendship suffered for it. 

He'd tried avoiding the caves, especially since that's where Jor-El found it suitable to kidnap Clark for a solid three months. Between that and Lex's increasing suspicions, venturing to the underground didn't seem like a particularly smart idea. But Clark was desperate. 

He zipped past the security Lex had posted at every possible entrance, feeling like nothing more than a warm spring breeze to the guards. His feet knew the way, and before long, he stood in front of the spot where he knew some sort of amalgamation of Jor-El lived. 

"We need to talk," he said firmly.

"After our last encounter, I thought you would sooner die than speak to me."

Clark swallowed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "That is how I felt. So you can imagine that I've found myself in a rather...frustrating situation...to have to come here and..."

"Seek my council?" it sounded smug. If it had a face, Clark would punch it. 

The young man took a long and somewhat shaky breath. This place felt so familiar...the rich swirl of browns that adorned the walls, the smell of freshly unearthed dirt, the symbols which Clark could now read. But he didn't belong here. He didn't belong in some facsimile of Krypton, and he didn't quite belong on Earth either. 

"What is it you want to know?" Jor-El's voice posited.

Shit. This part, Clark hadn't thought through. Now he was going to have to explain this to his father? Ughn. 

"I want to know about my physiology," he said vaguely.

He could almost feel the voice of his father quirking his imaginary eyebrows.

"I have showed you the Kryptonian knowledge."

"Yeah, yeah, I know...but...I..."

Damn, this was hard. He dug a little pattern into the dirt with his toe. 

"I want to know why I can't get an erection and have sex like everyone else my age," the words tumbled out in an embarrassed rush and Clark felt his face flush ruby red. Briefly, he wondered if Jor-El could see him.

The tension in the air shifted, changed into a feeling sort of like amusement.

"This isn't funny," he deadpanned. "Everyone at school is having sex and I can't even get it up." 

"Do not be angry son," the wall placated. "Kryptonian men do not reach their sexual peek until much later than humans. We live much longer than humans." 

Clark bit his lip, panic beginning to unfold in his chest. "No...I need to be able to have sex now." 

"If you wish, I can alter your...physiology...as you put it."

Some seed of hope crept into Clark's dismay. "Really? At what cost?"

"It will be a painful process and you will lose your powers for a week, maybe two. I must strip them away to make this change."

"But...but will I still have a long lifespan? Will I be able to have sex like humans? Could...could I have children someday?"

"Your lifespan will remain much longer than humans," the voice assured. "You will be able to have sex, but once your powers return, you could very well kill humans in the grip of passion."

"No...I would never...kill..." he paled, mouth going dry. 

"So you want me to perform this change on you, to allow you to mate?" 

"Yes," the words rushed from Clark's mouth.

"Although you can have sex with humans, you will not experience things as they do. Your body will not be the same." Clark's eyebrows knitted together. "You are a rare breed of Kryptonian," his father continued. "The first to be born naturally in centuries. Destined to carry on our race...with male or female."

Clark's lips parted, questions erupting in his brain. "Wait...wh..." his questions died as everything went black.

=====

*Luthor Mansion*

"Sir," James came bursting into Lex's office. 

"What," Lex was not amused, having told his staff to leave him alone for the afternoon. 

"The Kent boy..."

Lex's gray eyes snapped to attention, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. "What about him?"

"There was a collapse at the caves, and one of the guards swore that he saw young Mr. Kent at the site."

Luthor stood, already prepared for disaster mode. "Have you called anyone?" 

"No...not yet."

"Good. Don't." Lex rushed past the shocked man. "Clark's a very smart, very strong young man," he added, "I'm sure he's fine. I'll find him." 

Lex practically ran through the mansion towards the garage. He blindly grabbed at the key bank and clicked the unlock button, heading to whichever car lit up. Good, it was the black Ferrari - fast. The garage quietly opened and the car purred to life. Lex threw the vehicle into gear and squealed out of the garage. 

He tried to contain his panic, lock away his concern. Surely Clark would be alright, and if he wasn't, well, then he'd deal with that when the situation arose.


End file.
